Chieftain Mk.2
}} A very good asset to any deck, the Chieftain Mk2 is an excellent defensive unit, with occasional offensive uses. Very good at holding other tanks, it is however weak against helicopter attacks due to its MMG's small range and inability to retreat fast. It is also easy to overwhelm with massed infantry attacks. If supported by units able to take care of those weaknesses, the Chieftain Mk2 can form an extremely resilient defensive line able to lock an enemy offensive long enough for you to organize a counter attack. History The Chieftain tank was an evolutionary development of the successful cruiser line of tanks that had emerged at the end of the Second World War. The design ideal was to combine the 120mm gun of the Conqueror's 120 mm gun with the usefullness of the Centurion. The Chieftain FV4201 was the main battle tank of the United Kingdom during the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s Chieftain Mk2 was the first Chieftain tanks to enter general service in the Royal Armored Corps in 1967. The main feature of the Chieftain Mk2 '''was the Leyland L60 engine with 650 horsepower. The Mark 1 serve in 1 and 5 RTR as troop trials. Overview In-game, it is available to NATO forces, and gives access to two of its variants, the Chieftain Mk5 and the Chieftain Mk10. Compared to other tanks of similar point value, the Chieftain Mk2 features: *Very slow speed *Better overall armour *High AP main cannon fire *High number of rounds *Small operational range Strategies and tactics *Taking these features into account, the Chieftain Mk2 has a clearly defensive role. With its good frontal armor, especially starting from the Chieftain Mk5 variant, it has little to fear from cheap PACT tank hordes, while its high AP gives it the ability to damage even high value PACT tanks. It is therefore excellent at repelling PACT mechanised assaults, but due to its feasible accuracy and average reload speed, tends to be easily overwhelmed by infantry rushed in fast APCs. Using the Chieftain Mk2 as a front line tank with support from units able to deal with light armoured threats is a good strategy. *It can also be used, still in a defensive role, as a defensive line behind which your main offensive can retreat if encountering an unsuspectingly strong opponent, against which a counter attack would be stopped or slowed. *On rare occasions, the Chieftain Mk2 can be used in a more aggressive fashion, taking advantage of its relatively high side armour to soak up incoming fire, screening more precious but also more lethal units. This, however, requires a bit more micro-management as its slow speed makes it possible for the units it is trying to protect to go past your Chieftain Mk2. *An also good strategy to be used is as a distraction. An attack composed of Chieftain Mk2 can be performed to focus the opponent's attention on them, quickly followed by an attack performed by a more mobile and vulnerable force from the side. The Chieftain Mk2's survivability will permit few losses while the enemy's flank suffers damage. This kind of tactic however can only be performed against a defensive opponent, either weak or deprived of reconnaissance while you have perfect knowledge of the opponent's forces. It is not recommended in open fields where ATGM fire could deal serious damage to your Chieftain Mk2. *However, an aggressive use of a Chieftain Mk2 also requires a solid supply line, as its fuel consumption prevents any prolonged attack or taking advantage of a breakthrough, giving the opportunity for the opponent to regroup. A clever opponent will try to draw your Chieftain Mk2 closer to his lines by retreating slowly, draining your MBTs' fuel tanks, then ignore the immobilized Chieftain Mk2 and pierce through the sides of your force, cutting supplies and leaving your tanks without any support. *It is possible to include a few costly Challenger 1 tanks in a Chieftain formation as both units share the exact same drawbacks and overall advantages to take care of more heavy targets and absorb more powerful incoming fire. Weapons ''Red Dragon ' See Also * Category:Main Battle Tanks